Vance Steelwill
Vance Steelwill, formerly known as Vance Valdri, is the son of Gohm Steelwill. Like his father he is part of the Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church. Vance's natural hair colour is blood red but due to his distaste for it he uses dye to change the colour to a dark blue. He stands at 6 feet tall on the dot and weighs roughly 12.5 stone. Weapons and armour's *His main weapons are his two blue stained steel scimitars which he was left with by his birth mother. *He also obtained a red stained steel longsword from his mentor *He has a steel kiteshield painted white and blue with the Asgarnian Symbol *Uniform robes of St. Rimmington's *On the rare occasion he wears armour he adorns steel full armour *He does have a bow which he is average at using he carved it out of a oak tree 'Childhood' Vance was born on the 19th of Novtumber in the year 144 of the Fifth Age. He knew nothing of his parents as he was left outside the Varrock orphanage practically a newborn. He was raised at the orphanage until the age of 18. Life at the orphanage was hard. He had to fight other children for scraps of food and such he knew little of real wealth, the orphanage was run by a sweet man called Valdri. His second name was never revealed so everyone just called him Valdri. Vance later took the mans name and made it his second name out of respect. Valdri was a man of little money as he spent most of it on the unwanted children of Varrock which meant little money to dress us in half decent clothes instead Vance owned one shirt and a pair of black baggy trousers. Even though Vance grew up without parents or money, his childhood was actually rather pleasant. He was taught to read and write, something he picked up quite quick compared to the other kids, who to this day can only just read. At the age of 16 he asked Valdri where his parents was at first Valdri sa id they had died and that Vance should not ask questions. After a year of begging Valdri for information the kindly old man said nothing but led Vance to his room and pointed at a small wooden chest barely bigger then a sword. He simply said "Vance my boy, look in there. That's what I found you. Apart from that, I know nothing more about you other then you were found on the doorstep alone. I'm sorry Vance." He smiled at Valdri and said "Do not worry about that. I'm glad I was raised here." Valdri let out a little tear and smiled. Vance opened the chest and inside was two blue stained steel scimitars and a letter written in a old language (later found out to be druidic). Vance smiled and asked Valdri if he knew how to swing a sword and would he teach Vance. Valdri smiled and sat him down and told him a story about a white knight who slayed 30 goblins on his own in the middle of enemy territory. He then went on to say that this white knight was indeed Valdri himself. For the next year Vance was trained in the art of swordplay and he excelled with a natural talent by the end of the year he had completely passed Valdri and left him behind skill wise but of course Valdri never let this on. At the age of 18 vance left the home. He said his goodbye to Valdri and went on his way. Prior to him leaving, Valdri bestowed his white and blue painted steel kiteshield with the symbol of Asgarnia on it and his red stained steel longsword to Vance and thus ended the first chapter of Vance's life. What went on next After Vance left the orphanage he rented a room in Varrock and got a job pushing wheel barrows of ore from the mining site to the kingdom for the armour in the castle. He did this to train his muscles and to bulk up ready for the traning he had in mind. He did this for two years until his body had fully matured and he had plenty of stamina. When he was ready, he packed up his stuff, handed his key to his landlord and headed for the barren wasteland known as "The Wilderness". He trained there for four years. In this time, he fought many bandits and other wandering warriors. He also had to run away from a few green dragons or two but in the end he emerg ed from this wasteland of death with a few scars nothing more. Vance then decided next he would venture to Falador to see who would need his new-found skills. It took him a year to reach Falador. On the way to Falador he met monks outside a monastery who tutored him for 4 months in the words of Saradomin. This instilled in him which his faith in Saradomin. With his new found faith and skills he left again for Falador finally reaching it at the age of 25 years old. When he arrived he was amazed by the huge grand buildings and when he saw the castle of the white knights he could not help but be stunned by pure awe. Later, he ventured into The Rising Sun Inn to grab a long awaited ale. He grasped the ale with both hands and gulped it down. This caught the attention of the monk warrior named Valogrid. He introduce himself as a member of Lord Dion's order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church. They chatted for a good few hours over a few ales and finally Valogrid asked Vance if he would like to join the order and help pu rify the evil from the land. The two would grow into good friends over time in the Order. Vance of course took the offer and awaited his ceremony into the Order. Life in The Order Vance was nervous at his first ceremony but Valogrid assured him that nothing bad would happen and that he should be at ease. Lord Dion came in followed by Sander Stoneman and Joe Murray. He welcomed everyone old and new to the church. He asked a few question to Vance to insure his loyalites and if he was up to scratch. Vance had passed the ritual he was accepted with open arms into the Order. He really florished he has been on many adventures with the monks and learned a great deal. He quickly rose through the ranks to reach lieutenant. Vance was very proud of this and used his powers to help the newer members of the clan. Life now. Vance is still a warrior monk under Dion and at the moment he has set up a academy with his friend Valogrid, teaching the art of combat to the newer members, He also spars a lot with his good friend Faulkun Fang and Leon Rahl. The four are often seen together. When Vance ventured into the Blue Moon Inn recently, he met a young crimson haired lady named Jelandra who he spoke to about his unknown parents. After talking Jelandra asked if he had anything of his parents. At first Vance showed her his scimitars. She had checked for family crests, but saw nothing. Vance then showed her the letter his mother had left and she gasped in shock and said "this looks like my mothers handwriting!" Vance was shocked. Jelandra then guessed that the two might be of relation and that he should seek her father, Gohm Steelwill. Vance was shocked to hear that a captain in his order might be his father. He searched for Gohm and found him at his abode. The two sat down to tuna and rice and Gohm read the letter. He would be just as shocked as Vance was and proceeded to tell him the origins of Vance's birth and that he was indeed Vance's father. Present moment After going on many adventures with the St. Rimmington's church, Vance fell into a deep depression about his worth in life he felt he lacked direction. Sander Stoneman noticed Vance’s inner turmoil He spoke to Vance for a good while, telling him that before he understands his worth he must clear his head and start to think clearly. He respected Sander instantly and out of nowhere asked Sander to train him in the art of combat. Sander agreed and the training began. Vances swordplay was underhanded, rough and was easily outclassed by the raw power, skill and experience of Sander's sword. After a while Vance became more clear and his combat style became more focused and less rough. He threw away his sneaky tricks and began to fight with honour. One day Vance and Sander embarked on a trip to Baxtorian Falls, a place of sheer beauty and peace, far away from the stress and worries of the world they usually dwell. Once they reached the lake at the bottom of the falls, Sander placed down his things and waded into the water entering a small cave behind the falls. He then proceeded to sit and simply closed his eyes. Vance followed and sat next to him not uttering a word they would sit for hours in complete silence. In some ways, more was said between them in this moment then any other moment from before. While doing so, Vance would feel a sudden wave of calmness and serenity sweep over him. His worries from before slowly disintegrated and blew away like dust in the wind. Sander would be gone when Vance opened his eyes and would venture out of the cave. He would see Sander on the shore and would climb up the bank and sit next to his mentor. Not a word would be said for a little while only the occasional look from the two. After a while, Sander would ask Vance what he felt Vance would reply "It's not something I can put into words but I feel free from my worries." Sander would understand what Vance meant. After a sparring match on top of canoe which ended up with Sander tipping them into the water, Vance and Sander ventured home. Before he left Sander would smile and give Vance a proud look. Vance would feel for the first time in his life a real sense of freedom and he would never forget Sander and his lessons on this day. Vance would be summoned to the church for a promotion ceremony a few weeks after at his surprise. He would now be a captain of the Order, a leader for people to follow. He then vowed to become a great leader out of respect for those who had guided him on his travels so far. Category:CharactersCategory:HumansCategory:MaleCategory:SaradoministCategory:The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic ChurchCategory:Incomplete Articles Category:Warrior Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Mage Category:Deceased